my story by dana wilson
by danawilson
Summary: I chose the wrong time to take my internship that was the problem. I was an intern at the Umbrella Corporation at only 13.It was a great honor, until I found out what they were doing. My name is Dana, Dana Wilson and this, this is my story.
1. just an ordinary day

I chose the wrong time to take my internship that was the problem. I was an intern at the Umbrella Corporation at only 13.It was a great honor, until I found out what they were doing. My name is Dana, Dana Wilson and this, this is my story.

Chapter 1: Just an Ordinary Day

I went to work as usual that day my combed, wavy, brown hair pulled back into a ponytail .Jeans and a t-shirt I got at a concert same old same old but today my life would change forever. I strolled on in just like the day before and was told

to go to the observation room." wow" I thought "not many interns get to go there" I found myself lucky and later the information I got there allowed me to survive.I walked on deck and asked what I was needed for.they said they needed

To know my opinion on their"big"project.I said that I'd need to see it first and they agreed. I saw them take my friend ken freeman, my only friend there and they injected something into him and he died."ken?"I yelled" what the heck did you do

To him""nothing but make him, stronger" the director said "what" was all I could say. Then another person went in and ken got back up "hey ken" the person said. It was Kate Wilson, my sister." ken? Are you ok?"She said she seemed I don't know frantic

Like something bad was happening." ken? What are you? GAHHH!"she yelled as ken sank his teeth into her." get out of there" the director commanded and that's exactly what she did.she should have stayed in there." what, did something go wrong?" I asked "no that was

Supposed to happen now we can begin the experiment" said the director" and you should know Dana they don't die by being shot anywhere but the head" and with that he handed me a handgun ,100 rounds ,and a bag "what is this for?" I asked "just try to survive

Dana, that's all we ask now get in""ok?"i said "what do you mean 'try to survive' ""I mean we're going to drop you in the city and see if you can survive the terror" he said as we landed"ok but you all are freaking nuts. See ya""you might want to get some more ammo" he

Said "ok" I replied. I walked in to the nearest gun shop and saw a person.


	2. Chapter 2

I chose the wrong time to take my internship that was the problem. I was an intern at the Umbrella Corporation at only 13.It was a great honor, until I found out what they were doing. My name is Dana, Dana Wilson and this, this is my story.

Chapter 1: Just an Ordinary Day

I went to work as usual that day my combed, wavy, brown hair pulled back into a ponytail .Jeans and a t-shirt I got at a concert same old same old but today my life would change forever. I strolled on in just like the day before and was told

to go to the observation room." wow" I thought "not many interns get to go there" I found myself lucky and later the information I got there allowed me to survive.I walked on deck and asked what I was needed for.they said they needed

To know my opinion on their"big"project.I said that I'd need to see it first and they agreed. I saw them take my friend ken freeman, my only friend there and they injected something into him and he died."ken?"I yelled" what the heck did you do

To him""nothing but make him, stronger" the director said "what" was all I could say. Then another person went in and ken got back up "hey ken" the person said. It was Kate Wilson, my sister." ken? Are you ok?"She said she seemed I don't know frantic

Like something bad was happening." ken? What are you? GAHHH!"she yelled as ken sank his teeth into her." get out of there" the director commanded and that's exactly what she did.she should have stayed in there." what, did something go wrong?" I asked "no that was

Supposed to happen now we can begin the experiment" said the director" and you should know Dana they don't die by being shot anywhere but the head" and with that he handed me a handgun ,100 rounds ,and a bag "what is this for?" I asked "just try to survive

Dana, that's all we ask now get in""ok?"i said "what do you mean 'try to survive' ""I mean we're going to drop you in the city and see if you can survive the terror" he said as we landed"ok but you all are freaking nuts. See ya""you might want to get some more ammo" he

Said "ok" I replied. I walked in to the nearest gun shop and saw a person.


End file.
